The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In military network-centric operations (NCO), it is highly desirable for communications and/or weapon systems to perform effectively under difficult conditions, and particularly under battle conditions. Mobile ad hoc networks (MANETs) can be extremely flexible and are often characterized by a significant amount of mobility and geographical movement. Because MANET nodes are mobile, however, the topology of a MANET network may change quickly and unpredictably. It can be extremely difficult to visualize trends and to spot potential trouble in a MANET in real time. Planning and management of mobile ad-hoc networks becomes even more complicated for a network-of-networks, in which a plurality of different network systems may be used.